


Nobody

by jacobsjudge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: after Emma’s arrival to Storybrooke, your mother looses interest in you. Mr. Gold is the only person you have & trust.





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for errors :). Also Rumple and Regina might be out of character, so my apologies!

Yet another missed Friday night with Y/N’s mother and brother. Regina was busy with getting Emma Swan to leave Storybrooke & Henry was always with the said person.

Y/N of course was sitting on the dirty pavement, looking in the distance. Everybody seemed to forget her, well it wasn’t new. She were a nobody.

Little Y/N, daughter of Regina Mills, the feared woman that wants her son, Henry, far away from Emma is just a nobody. She never really had friends, kids were afraid of her because of Regina. Others thought she was the spawn of the devil, like mother like daughter. Because of course, Henry was the golden child that everybody adored.

The only person to approach her was Mr. Gold. An older man with a cane, people feared him more than the Mayor, she heard he was a brutal, mean man. But to her he was a total sweetheart, always making sure she ate, slept, made her homework or even had a nice day. He was like a father Y/N never had, also a mother, seeing as her own lost interest in her only daughter.

___

Y/N stood in front of the mirror, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her whole body trembled from the pain, she tried to push it away.

“I deserve it, I deserve it all…” she whispered, slicing her arm.

Blood slided down to the marble floor, making a puddle. Her head buzzed.

“Im nobody, who cares about little Y/N?…. I’m a disgrace.”

Cut after cut made its way on her arm, after some time she lost count, but she felt her head spin. She finally stopped, knowing if she’d make one more cut she’d probably faint.

Her mother was out, probably spying on Emma and Henry so she took her time wiping her mess and bandaging her arms two times, in case the blood leaked and soaked her blouse.

“… i guess I’ll go visit Mr. Gold.” she whispered to herself.

She packed two sandwiches, her favourite Shakespeare poem book and her diary.

Five minutes later she stood in front of Mr. Gold’s shop, insecure if she’s supposed to go in or stop bothering the poor man.

Fortunately before she tuned away a bell rang signaling her of opening door.

“Ah, Y/N, why didn’t you come in, dearie?” he asked, confusion written on his face.

“Uh.. i.. I don’t know.” she admitted.

“Then come on in, dearie. The cold is getting in.” she did as he said.

The warm air hit her face immediately, a small smile found its way on her face. Mr. Gold tried take her jacket, but she quickly moved away, afraid he’d found out about the cuts.

“Um, sorry, but uh.. I’ll take it off.” she tried to smile.

His gaze softened. He simply nodded at that, saying he’ll make tea.

The girl hung her jacket and went to the back where Mr. Gold already waited. He handed her over her favourite tea.

“Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, dearie. Now tell me, how was school?” he questioned, sitting opposite her.

She groaned, “It was okay, like always, nothing happened.”

“I can sense you’re hiding something. Come on, get it off your chest.” he assured, taking a sip of his tea.

“No really-“ he gave her the look.

“Okay… there was this girl. I um..like, when I tried to talk to her, she started shaking and ran off.”

The fifteen year old girl sighted to herself, feeling stupid for telling the man that. It was her mother’s fault.

“I wish I wasn’t born..” she whispered, hoping Mr. Gold hasn’t heard her.

Unfortunately he has and glared at her.

“No you don’t. You’re a bright and beautiful young woman, I’m sure that girl likes you, don’t give up. Also who would keep me company if not you?” he smiled.

Mphm was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

They talked a little bit more, drank tea and ate the sandwiches she made, Later Mr. Gold started making some more gold, ironic. Y/N from time to time watched him, listening to his story about a wizard and a queen.

Normally Y/N would be home before dark, but since her mother stopped giving her attention she came back usually at midnight.

“Come by tomorrow, will ya, dearie? I’d very much like you to help me.”

She nodded, reaching for her jacket just before Mr. Gold touched her arm, gasping.

“… w-what is that, Y/N?” he asked in a worried tone.

The said girl looked at the place he was looking. Blood. It leaked and she was in deep shit.

“Oh.. nothing. It’s just a scratch.” she tried to get away, however his hold on her arm tightened making her cry out. He immediately let go.

“This certainly isn’t nothing. Show me.” he demanded.

She hesitated, but eventually did as told. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Oh, my. Y/N, why would you do such thing?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

Something inside her broke, tears streamed down her face, she wanted to dig a grave and die in it right now.

“I just can’t do it anymore! My mother abandoned me, im nobody to her. Only Henry, Emma, Henry, Emma. But where am I?!? I’m just nobody special, nobody cares about little Y/N.” she shouted, punching Mr. Gold’s chest (nothing he couldn’t manage tho).

“Y/N, Y/N. Dearie, you are not nobody, you’re a very special girl and believe it or not I care about you, very much. Regina, well, your mother cares in her own way. Don’t harm yourself, don’t punish yourself, you don’t deserve it.”

“You’re wrong.. I deserve it all-“

“No. You’re the kindest, smartest and gorgeous girl I’ve ever met. Don’t ever say you’re nobody special, you’re very special, dearie. Now hush, let me heal those wounds.”

He told you another story while rubbing something into your arm, sometime stopping to smile at you and wipe the newly falling tears.

Half an hour later Y/N peacefully slept on the small couch, dreaming about wonderland and having a tea party with Mad Hatter and the March Warden.

“What do you want, Gold?” Regina snapped, glaring at the man in front of her. They stood outside the shop.

“Didn’t you forget about something, dearie?”

“What are you talking about, Gold? Just get to the point.” if glares could kill, the man would be dead.

“Your daughter, Y/N. We need to talk.”

“What about her? What did you do to her, Gold?!” she said through gritted teeth, getting closer to the man.

“Nothing. It’s what you did, dearie. Now, come along.”

“I don’t understand what is your problem, Gold. Did Y/N do something? Did you-“ she gasped, seeing her sleeping daughter form.

But what shocked her most were her arms covered in cuts.

“Did you do this?!” she roared.

“No, I merely helped the poor girl. She wanted your love so badly, look what you have done to her. Maybe it’ll be best if I took care of her.”

“You’re never getting, Y/N. She’s mine.”

“Mr. Gold, what’s going on?” the said girl asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Y/N, we’re going home and you’ll tell me everything young lady!” Regina said, kneeling in front of her daughter.

The girls eyes went wide, her mother saw her cuts for sure and.. and she didn’t seem worried at all.

“You.. you still don’t care, do you?” she sighted, putting her sore arms around her to shield herself.

“Of course i care..-“

“Then why do you always ignore me? Either you’re with Henry or spying on Emma Swan. I’m I really nothing to you? Are you even my mother anymore?”

That hit Regina really hard. The pained expression on her face gave it away.

“Baby, of course I am. I love you so much, I’m so so sorry-

“No you’re not, if you really cared, you’d at least try to spend some time with you. Mr. Gold was more like family than you and Henry ever were. He was the one that took care of me, talked to me, wasted his time on trash like me.”

“I..I-I’m sorry…” Regina slowly backed away, tears glistening in her own eyes.

Then she ran out of the shop, leaving a sobbing Y/N and sad Mr. Gold. The man wasted no time in wrapping his hands around the girl and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Outside stood Regina, crying quietly, saying what a bad mother she was over and over. Her precious daughter, the second person she cared about most harmed herself because of her, cried because of her, felt like a nobody because of her.

She wanted to make things right, to make her daughter feel loved again, to regain her trust and

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! ;) Please leave kudos! <3


End file.
